Oliver
by Nina.4444
Summary: Kensi's latest date ends in a big surprise. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver **

**Chapter 1:**

Kensi ran her fingers through her messy hair as she tried to balance the six coffee cups along with her bag and the paperwork she owed Hetty in one hand. She groaned loudly, the noise echoing around the deserted car park, when her keys slipped from her fingers and hit the ground. Carefully she managed to scoop them up as a blunt banging erupted in her head. Why hadn't she simply listened to herself and have stayed at home the night before?

Sighing she gave up on trying to neaten her dishevelled appearance and instead walked towards the hidden entrance of the OSP building. Another minute and Kensi braced herself as she arrived at the four desks heading straight for hers. She could see both Sam and Callen chatting with Nate from their own desks while Deeks added his own thoughts every now and then while typing fast on his laptop. And if Kensi knew her partner it was most likely the same overdue paper work that she had in her hand.

"Good morning" Sam greeted when he spotted her and she didn't fail to notice Nate and Callen's brows rise as they took her in,

"Morning" she replied and handed out the coffee to her workmates who each thanked her, well at least until she arrived at Deeks' desk,

"Is this a 'here take the coffee and shut up about the hangover look I put on this morning'" he said with a smirk but he quickly raised his arms in surrender when she fixed him with a cold glare,

"Thank you partner" he amended in a much too sweet voice that oozed sarcasm.

"Big night Kens?" Callen finally asked and she shrugged not wanting to even think about the night before…or that morning.

"Hot date?" Deeks asked much more bluntly and she didn't even bother looking back at him feeling her headache intensify,

"Yeah" she said shrugging again but smirked as a wicked thought formed in her hazy morning mind,

"Wasn't really much of a date though" she said suggestively and smirked when she caught Deeks' eyes widen and heard Sam choke on his coffee,

"Too much information for this time of the morning Kens" Nate interjected as Callen chuckled. Saved by the bell the quintet of agents and psychologist looked up as they heard Eric's whistle pierce the quiet murmur that blanketed the ops building,

"New case" the young man called down to them and then spied the extra coffee in Kensi's hands, his eyes lighting up,

"Is that for me Kens?" he grinned when she nodded and took a large gulp when she gave it to him at the top of the stairs.

"I've been here since five, going through the new case footage" he explained and Kensi patted his shoulder comfortingly before they all headed into the young mans lair.

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

Three weeks later Kensi Blye walked into the office balancing six coffees, her bag and the paperwork she had scrambled to finish that morning. She didn't bother to try and straighten out the clothes she had thrown on or defrizz her hair. Walking towards the office she handed the cardboard cup holder to Nate and dropped down into her chair her head thumping,

"Another date Kens" Kensi threw her partner a glare,

"Yeah with the toilet bowl" she snapped back and rolled her eyes when she saw Deeks' face crease,

"You sick Kens?" Callen asked concerned and she shook her head,

"I'm fine Callen" she assured but when she took a sip of the coffee in her hand she blanched quickly gaining the attention of the others. She quickly jumped upwards but grabbed her desk as the office spun before turning back towards her rubbish bin and promptly emptying the breakfast she hadn't had into the bin. After several moments Kensi felt cool hands on her neck gathering her hair back from her face and a hand rubbing her back gently. After coughing several times she allowed the hands that she knew belonged to Callen to guide her back into her chair before Deeks' handed her a glass of water.

"You're sick Kens" Sam stated and she let her head fall backwards as she closed her eyes, groaning. It was several minutes before anyone spoke again and Kensi let the peacefulness of the office sooth her aching head. The senior agent in charge broke the silence however,

"Two choices Kens, you go home or you go to the doctors" Kensi glared into the dark wood of her desk not that it would do much good.

"I'm not arguing with you Kensi you need to sleep or get checked out. It's your choice" she shook her head before she looked up. She quickly squinted her eyes though which stung as they readjusted to the light,

"I'm not going home G" she said weakly and he sighed,

"Couch" he ordered and she knew that it was the best she was going to get. At least she could still do some work from there. She stood up but quickly grabbed for the desk again. Nate and Callen's hands both steadied her as she swayed on her feet.

Once the boys had her on the couch and Sam had refilled the glass of water along with finding a blanket from god knows where they began to head up the stairs,

"Feel better partner" Deeks said and they could all hear the concern in his voice. Callen, ever the bad guy, crouched down next to Kensi who eyed him.

"If you're not feeling better by the end of the day I'm taking you to the doctors Kens" he said seriously. He didn't like seeing her like this. He brushed a strand of hair off her face and kissed her forehead feeling the head beneath his lips.

"You sure you don't want to go home?" she nodded once again and Callen just smiled,

"We'll check on you soon, sleep if you can, we're just up there if you need us" she didn't have the strength to protest so instead she simply offered a small thank you before Callen walked away.

The senior agent looked back at his junior curled up on the couch. He'd never seen her like that and he never wanted to, what was going on?

**Hey guys,**

**thanks so much for reading. Can't really sleep and need something to distract me so here you go :)**

**Sorry about any mistakes it's is 3:30am **

**reviews would be great!**

**Nina**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oliver **

**Chapter two**

At four thirty the next morning Kensi Blye's eyes shot open and Kensi's threw herself out of bed. Her feet were running before they hit the floor and within seconds she was on her knees in front of the porcelain bowl emptying her stomach.

Once finished she grabbed the towel and wiped her mouth before she leant her head against the cool tiles on the wall. She sighed in the darkness she had been hoping that she would be better by now but it appeared the morning was going to be similar to the last.

When she heard a creak in her hallway Kensi tensed and for a second the image of her gun atop of her dresser formed in her mind,

"It's just me Kens" a familiar voice called out before she could decided what to do,

"Callen?" she said but her throat stung as she did. He flicked the hall light on and spotted her,

"Hey, I changed my mind and decided to sleep on your couch" she shook her head. He had taken her home the night before refusing to let her drive and after adamantly fighting with him and refusing to go to the doctors she decided she would at least give in and let him take her home. Deeks had followed them home and unsurprisingly Sam had turned up as well. They'd all had dinner together and Kensi had felt worlds better.

"I'm fine Callen you didn't need to do that" she said but he just raised an eyebrow looking at her still on the floor. He held his hand out for her and she took it letting him pull her up.

She washed her face before she felt his hand on her forehead,

"G I'm fine. I feel better than yesterday" she didn't need to see his expression to know that he wasn't impressed with her answer.

"Did I wake you up" she asked pulling her toothbrush from the holder,

"No I was awake"

"Course you were" she said with a small smile,

"Are you going to be able to go back to sleep?" he asked and she shook her head knowing that she had no hope of falling asleep again,

"Want some breakfast?" he asked and Kensi, with a mouthful of toothpaste, raised her eyebrows questioningly,

"You're sick you need to eat"

"I'm not sick" she said her words muffled and Callen just snorted shaking his head as he walked out the room. Kensi just sighed. She knew Callen was worried. But more than that she knew he was protective, over protective. But she knew why, she knew that they, to him, were family. And she understood it because to her, they were her family too. The boys, Nell and Hetty were her family and they were his as well. They were a family and they were all protective of each other. No matter what it was, who it was if anyone messed with one of them they messed with all of them. Kensi smiled because she knew that after everything at the end of the day, she was lucky to have them. Closing the door she stripped her clothes and headed for the shower turning the tap and letting the hot water wash over her body and for a moment, knowing that Callen was downstairs that he had stayed to make sure that she was alright she felt a little bit better.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day she avoided their gazes, avoided their looks because she knew they were waiting to catch her out. Waiting to give her more reasons as to why they were going to drag her to the doctors very soon. Luckily by about eleven o'clock Kensi was feeling partially normal once again,<p>

"Seriously Callen I'm good" she said earnestly and he turned around and arched an eyebrow at her,

"Do I need to remind you about this morning?" he asked

"No. But I'm okay now. Just let me go out with Deeks alright" she said and Callen and Kensi stared at each other for a moment.

"Alright fine. Deeks take Kensi both of you go to the family's home and check ir out. See what forensics have found. Be careful" he added on the end looking towards Kensi and she nodded,

"Come on partner" Deeks said with a laugh astonished how often Sam and Callen could not say no to her. Then again he was more than aware he was right there with them.

"Ok just one second I have to pee" she said before she turned around skipping up the stairs albeit a little slower than usual.

"Thanks for that Kens" Deeks called and she just waved not looking back.

"Deeks keep an eye on her" Sam said and he looked at the two senior agents who had concerned looks on their faces,

"I'll make an appointment for tonight and we'll drag her there kicking and screaming if we have to. She's been like this for a couple days now" Callen said and Deeks and Sam nodded. They were agents and as good as Kensi was she hadn't been able to completely cover the green hue to her face or her tired eyes over the last few days. Several minutes later when she walked back into the room Kensi threw a suspicious smile towards the boys,

"Stop talking about me" she said before she grabbed Deeks' arm and pulled him backwards,

"Actually I don't know. I think she might be feeling better" Deeks said as he disappeared out the doorway.

* * *

><p>"Oh can we get doughnuts?" Kensi said as they drove past their usual place,<p>

"Kens we're on the way to a crime scene" Deeks said momentarily confused.

"It will only take a second...besides I really want something choclatey" Kensi said,

"Is that a word?" Deeks arched but quickly stopped talking and made a right turn into the small doughnut place at Kensi's glare. Yeah what had he been saying before...something about saying no to this woman. Yeah_. Go Deeks_.

Five minutes later Kensi took a large bite out of one of the doughnuts while Deeks turned back onto the main road laughing at his partner.

They arrived at the crime scene several minutes afterwards and Kensi and Deeks flashed their badges as they slipped under the tape.

"What's the story?" Kensi asked,

"Mother and two children murdered last night. Forensics have just started"

"So how does this involve us?" Deeks asked and in response the LAPD officer simply turned and pointed to the left. Kensi and Deeks turned only to see a distraught man, in a navy uniform, sitting in the back of an ambulance with officers surrounding him.

"Suspects?" Kensi asked and the man shook his head,

"He was out came home and found them all" Kensi and Deeks cringed at the story as they resumed their walk towards the house,

"He says he has no idea who would do this" Deeks just nodded before they entered the house. Kensi took note of the scratched wood around the door frame along with the rubber marks on the floor. But when the partners entered into the family room Kensi felt her entire body blanch and the blood run from her face.

Deeks was the one to catch her response and he laid a hand on her shoulder,

"Kens?" he asked and she could hear the confusion and worry in his voice,

"Kensi?" he asked again and now the LAPD officer along with Deeks and several of the forensic scientists were focused on her. Not trusting herself to speak she abruptly turned on her heel and marched out of the house. Once she was in the front yard she felt an overpowering wave of nausea wash over her body and moved swiftly moved around the side of the house promptly vomiting behind a tree. She braced her body against the wood as she emptied her stomach of the breakfast that Callen had cooked for her. Not to mention the doughnuts. When she stood up, feeling her body tremble she turned only to see Deeks and she closed her eyes as heat flooded her face,

"You okay?" he asked and worry dripped from his voice,

"I'm fine" she snapped feeling the humiliation well inside of her,

"Must have been the doughnuts" he just nodded at her lame excuse.

"I'm going to go and see what forensics have found why don't you go and talk to the husband" Deeks said and for a moment Kensi wanted to argue saying that she wasn't a baby. It was just a bit of blood. Instead she nodded and Deeks squeezed her shoulder before walking away. What the hell was going on?

She'd never thrown up at a crime scene before. Never. This wasn't even a bad one.

But Kensi spent the next thirty minutes softly reassuring the devastated man until Deeks reappeared and the ambulance officers buckled up the man who was also known as Lieutenant Ryan Davies.

After getting off the phone with Hetty, Deeks and Kensi climbed back into the car heading back to ops.

Kensi let her head fall back against the head rest and she squinted in an attempt to keep the sunlight out of her eyes,

"I need to pee" she said suddenly" she said and Deeks looked at her an eyebrow raised,

"A_gain?" _he asked knowing that she had crossed the road while at the crime scene and used the deli's toilets. Kensi just glared,

"Yes again, do you have a problem with that" she snapped,

"You peed 10 minutes ago Kens and then half an hour before that, what are you pregnant?"

…...

**sooo what do you think!  
>Know it's been a while and to be honest I wasn't so happy with the ending but I wanted to post something for you guys...next bit should be up soon!<strong>

**Hope you like it! :) **

**Thank you so much to:**

**pianochick **Thankyou so much. I hope you like this chapter as well. And I definitely agree with the Kensi/Callen.

**AngelVanguard **Thankyouuu :) Yeah I was smiling writing that part I can imagine him doing that :) I hope you like this bit too :)

**Henrylover94 **Thank you :)

**Redmangan23 **Maybeeeee :)

**Aliiahncisxx **Thankyou hope you like this too!

Thanks guys,


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver**

**Chapter 3:**

"_what are you pregnant?"_

Deeks said laughing choosing to take everything in humour like he always did instead of showing her how worried he actually was. But when he didn't feel her fist come into contact with his arm or a scathing comment directed his way he glanced towards her only to see a horrified expression contorting her face which had turned to an even whiter colour than it had been in the Davies' house.

Deeks' jaw dropped.

"Kensi.." he said not really knowing what to say exactly,

"Kens you're not...? You're...?" but he watched Kensi's breathing quicken and when she turned to him he could see the panic on her face,

"Kensi" but she wasn't paying him any attention. Deeks quickly pulled over to the side of the road and turned to face her placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him after a couple of seconds with a weak smile on her face,

"This is ridiculous Deeks there's no way I'm_ pregnant_!" she said,

"I mean I can't be...we...we used, you know" she said hoping that Deeks would get the point,

"Not 100% Kens" he said softly,

"I'm on the pill as well!" she said and he could tell she was panicking,

"Yeah I don't know the stats of that one so much" he said lightly and she just nodded,

"It's okay Deeks just...drive" she finished softly but he nodded and started up the car again.

Kensi could be pregnant. Kensi..pregnant. Kensi might be a mother. The thought kept swirling around his head even when he shook it in attempt to clear the confusing thoughts. It was when they were half way back to the office that Deeks made a right turn into a small block of shops. He had watched Kensi twisting her hands in her lap nervously and knew that if she bit her lip any more she'd most likely draw blood.

Kensi just looked ahead, out the window, at the small chemist. It was only when Deeks lay a hand on her shoulder that she startled and turned to look at him. She felt her hands shake but focused on him,

"It'll be alright Kens no matter what happens" he said and she was thankful that he didn't try and joke his way out of this one like he normally did. Pushing her thoughts and emotions back she straightened up knowing that he had stopped for a reason and knowing that there was no way she would be able to get through the afternoon like this. Damn Deeks.

How could she have not thought about it? It was three weeks since she went on the last date. The date that had ended in Michael something's bed and her sneaking out the next morning. But they had been...safe. God she hated how that sounded. Deeks' hand back on her shoulder startled her out of her thoughts and she took a deep breath before grabbing her bag and getting out the car.

"I'll be back in a second thanks Deeks" she said in a voice she didn't recognise as her own before she shut the door and quickly headed inside. She walked the isles until she found what she was looking for.

Boxes. There were boxes upon boxes most of them pink and the thought made her wanted to throw up. She almost rolled her eyes. _It's probably not the colour making you want to throw up_.

Five minutes later she felt him walk up behind her. Reaching forward Deeks pulled one of the boxes of the shelf and handed it to her. She stared down at it,

"So does this promote me to best friend material. This is what best friends do right?" Deeks said and Kensi felt herself smile at Deeks' stupid comment but at the same time she felt herself relax. He smiled at her and turned to walk towards the counter but she instead grabbed several more boxes before joining him at the counter. He smiled at her and pulled out his wallet quickly paying for them not allowing her to object.

"You didn't have to do that Deeks" she said as they exited the shop knowing that the owner was still giving them a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Thanks" she said after he shrugged and shook his head,

"Where do you want to go? Home or..?" he asked and she waited until they had both got back in the car before answering,

"Can we just go back to the office, I don't want to go home yet" Deeks nodded and reached across grabbing her hand,

"Whatever happens Kens you know we're all here" he said and she smiled feeling her eyes well. She frowned feeling the moisture._ Since when did cry. She didn't._

As they got out of the car Kensi smiled at Deeks doing what she did best. She was good at faking at lying at hiding, she could do this.

"Don't tell anyone hey?" Deeks nodded at her request,

"Okay" he pulled the door open and they both slipped into the ops office. Her mask as flawless like it always was when she wanted it to be and he had to marvel at her skill. She was a true operator and it was at times like this that he could truly see it. Not when she was told to act, told to step into another's life and play them. To become them but when she was wanting to become someone else on her own time. Wanted to hide away herself and all that she was feeling. Still, he was her partner and he still caught the slight tenseness in her frame and the way that her hands fiddled with anything in reach. The other boys had noticed too, he knew, Callen and Sam exchanging worried glances with each other before letting their eyes run over the junior agent as if that would tell them the problem. It wasn't long before she disappeared upstairs after muttering she needed to use the bathroom and Deeks quickly focused on the paper in front of him knowing the firing squad in the form of and ex-seal and a top NCIS agent was about to turn his way,

"what's up?" Callen asked as Kensi disappeared from view behind the females' door but Deeks just shook his head,

"Nothing" he said but cringed as the senior agent in charge placed his pen down and turned to face him raising an eyebrow and leaning back in his chair,

"Did we seriously hire you to lie for a living?" Callen said and Sam chuckled from his desk. Deeks sighed,

"I can't tell you" Deeks said quietly before quickly glancing up towards the bathrooms. He almost immediately regretted his actions when he caught the two other agents mimic him.

"What did you do?" he turned to see Sam's smirk,

"You always assume that it's me don't you?" he said forcing a small grin over his face hoping to convince the agents that he and Kensi had struck a fight. He'd rather have them angry at him that poking around at her. He sighed not able to stop his gaze from drifting upstairs every few minutes.

When Eric whistled not more than five minutes later the trio stood their chairs scraping on the ground and headed up the stairs. As they went to walk into the ops room Deeks hesitated.

"I'll get Kensi" Deeks said when Sam turned back around to look his way. He raised an eyebrow but just shrugged and nodded before walking further into the room sharing a concerned look with Callen. Deeks moved towards the door and knocked gently,

"Kens" he said quietly hoping not to bring anymore attention than was necessary to the situation. Several seconds later with no reply he placed his palm on the door and gently pushed it open,

Kensi stood at the sink and he could see her hands shaking from his spot several metres away. She looked up at him and she didn't need to show him the result of the test, it was written over her face. He crossed the room in seconds the door swinging closed behind him and for probably the first time Kensi let Deeks wrap his arms around her.

"I'm scared" she whispered into his neck and he just pulled her tighter,

"We've got you" he promised and she nodded. When Deeks pulled back he smartly ignored the tear that ran down her face however was swiped angrily away before it could reach her chin.

"I …I .Hetty?" Kensi said and Deeks nodded,

"Ok" he squeezed her hand before turning from the room,

"It's going to be fine Kensi" he said and she nodded,

"Thanks Deeks" he knew she wasn't convinced that she was still in shock. Hell, he was in shock. Kensi, his partner, pregnant. A mother. He shook his head trying to get everything to make sense. All he knew was that he would be there for her, she was his best friend and partner through and through and he'd be there for her through everything. While he couldn't promise her that he wouldn't die, or that he wouldn't leave her because he wouldn't promise her those things, couldn't, not in their job, in their line of work where everything could be taken away in seconds. But he had promised her that he'd always have her back and it was exactly what he planned to do.

**Oliver chapter 3, hope you guys like it. Please review.**

**Next chapter will be telling the guys and maybe we'll find out about the father.**

**Thanks for reading and for everybody who has reviewed so far,**

**Nina xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oliver**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>As Deeks closed the bathroom door behind him and turned around he jumped in fright and a small smirk played on Hetty's lips at his surprise.<p>

"Mr Deeks I believe that Mr Beal has a situation that you should be briefed about and afterwards you can catch your partner up" Deeks nodded a hand still on his chest and sent a smile to Hetty before passing her quickly.

Hetty chuckled lightly before sighing and pushing the door open to the bathrooms. A tear stained, mascara smudged, pale face looked up at her and Hetty offered the woman who was sitting on the floor against the wall a small smile,

"Hello deary"

"Hi Hetty" her voice was small, unsure, scared not like her at all,

"I believe we'll have to find you some things to do around the office then" she said and Kensi just blinked,

"You're not going to fire me?" Kensi asked and Hetty only laughed,

"Oh I don't think that's in order Miss Blye" it was then that Hetty could see just how scared and anxious Kensi was.

"No, not at all in fact I think that there's lots for you to do here" Kensi only thought for a minute,

"…paperwork" she said with a sigh and this time Hetty did laugh out loud, the sound echoing around the room,

"I'll try to keep it to a minimum" she said and Kensi smiled for the first time since Deeks had teasingly asked her if she was pregnant. The joke that seemed it was made days ago now.

"I can't have a baby Hetty" Kensi said quietly, her voice almost a whisper. Hetty considered the woman before sitting beside her,

"Whatever you decide to do Kensi, Mr Deeks was correct, we are all here for you" she said and Kensi nodded cursing herself as even more tears flooded from her eyes.

"Can I go home" she asked quietly and Hetty nodded,

"You know that I won't be able to hold them off for very long" she said and Kensi hiccupped smiling slightly,

"I know" she nodded,

"Hopefully I can get a head start" she said and Hetty smiled,

"Okay dear" Hetty said and squeezed her hand,

"Thanks Hetty" the two women stood and headed for the door after checking it was clear Kensi headed downstairs while Hetty moved into the tech room,

On her entrance six pairs of eyes turned to look at her but with a pointed glance they turned back to the screen and Nell began to speak again. It was only Callen and Deeks who watched Hetty for a moment longer a frown on each of their faces. She knew they were worried and pride swelled within her as she watched them all knowing that even though they were focused on the case part of all of them was with Kensi. The family she had brought together.

* * *

><p>Kensi pulled her knees up towards her chest and folded her arms on top of them before letting her head drop down. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath trying to rid the anxiety and panic that building inside of her.<p>

Her whole body flinched when the first loud bang reverberated around the house. She squeezed her eyes closed in attempt to ignore the ones that followed. Maybe they'd just go away, she didn't want them there. She didn't want to answer any questions; she just wanted to be alone. How the hell had this happened?

Another minute and the knocking stopped and listening carefully Kensi could hear the scraping she knew to be the lock pick. Sighing she thought about getting up but her limbs didn't seem to want to move plus her head felt too heavy.

When she heard footsteps in the hallway she counted two pairs and it didn't take a second for her to know exactly who they were. She heard the door being pushed open and after drawing in another deep breath she finally looked up. Blinking several times she let her eyes adjust to the light in the room. She didn't attempt to say anything instead she just met Callen's eyes. She bit the inside of her mouth feeling her eyes well with tears. After a moment the senior agent moved further into the room and she watched Sam reach towards one of the boxes lying on the counter. Callen eased himself down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Kensi let herself lean into him.

After several more moments of composing herself Kensi took a deep breath and pulled away from Callen. Sam offered her a hand and easily pulled her off the ground. Before she could protest, however, Sam pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. When she pulled back she smiled and nodded at his unasked question,

"I'm fine" she said and Callen let out an exasperated laugh from behind her,

"Course you are" Sam said smiling lightly and Kensi headed from the bathroom hoping the boys would follow her. Her hands shook as she pulled a glass from the cupboard and held it under the tap.

"So.." she heard from behind her the junior agents shoulders tensed,

"Congratulations?" Sam said questioningly and Kensi gulped before shaking her head,

"I can't…I ….can I..I mean I can't have a baby" she tightened her grip around the glass feeling the panic swell inside of her again. Callen walked towards her as she tried to form another sentence and guided her to the table his hands on her shoulders before he gently pushed her down into a chair.

Sam and Callen both pulled out other chairs but words seemed to fail the entire trio. Kensi angrily swiped one tear that dared to run down her cheek away and Callen grabbed her other hand that rested on the table,

"Kens no matter what happens we're right behind you, whatever you decide, we're a team you know that" Kensi nodded trying to stop the rest of the tears that threatened to follow. Kensi took a deep breath and the next sentence that left her lips was one about the case.

Sam and Callen exchanged an exasperated glance at Kensi's obvious avoidance before answering her question knowing that she didn't want to talk about it. When they stood up to leave a while later they both hugged Kensi tightly telling her to call them if she needed them and she promised she would – even though they both knew that their stubborn junior agent would have to be dying before she picked up her phone.

Kensi took in a deep breath when she shut the door knowing that she was more than lucky to have them in her life. Knowing that she was going to need them in her life.

She frowned.  
>She didn't need people.<p>

But the small voice in the back of her head was telling her that she did. That she did infact need them. Them and Deeks and Nate and Hetty and Renko and Eric and Nell. She did need them. Because they were her family. Because they were family.

And with a shaking hand Kensi allowed her arm to move to her side before she hesitantly let her fingers come to rest on her stomach.

But a moment later she pulled her hand away as if it was burnt. She couldn't do this. This couldn't be happening. How had she let this happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay chapter 4 for you guys, it's a little rushed but I hope you like it!<strong>

**By the way guys there's some callen kensiness coming up next chapter!**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far, thanks!  
><strong>

**Nina**

**Xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliver**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later that night that everything actually hit Kensi. And unfortunately for the junior agent after pushing it away all day it hit her like a semi trailer. She was elbow deep in soapy water, vigorously scrubbing dishes and trying to keep her mind occupied with anything and everything other than the life changing news that had shocked her to her core only hours ago. Her attempts were reflected in the unnatural tidiness of her house and she knew that it was most probably the cleanest it had ever been since she had moved in. As Kensi placed one of the last bowls in the sink, though, the silence in the kitchen slowly began to suffocate her and suddenly everything became too much as the kitchen spun before her eyes. Pulling her trembling hands out of the water, that had almost turned cold, Kensi clutched the sink, her knuckles turning white as she did. The sobs came silently and violently wracked her frame until one escaped and echoed around her. The sound was her undoing.<p>

The junior agent crumbled and after taking several unsteady steps backwards she slid down the doors of the pantry until she hit the kitchen floor. The tears came, raining down her flushed cheeks until eventually they turned into dry, gut wrenching sobs. There was nothing she could do as her head began to thump with pain and her eyes stang like salt in a wound.

She was pregnant.

Pregnant.

Pregnant.

There wasn't enough air in the kitchen to breathe and Kensi clutched her throat as she felt even dizzier. Somehow she managed to make it to the couch and she lay, breathing slowly and deeply, staring at the table where the plastic stick sat and the undeniable small purple cross stared back at her. She didn't want to look at it, yet she couldn't move her gaze. It was as if she would be able to change the symbol if she stared hard enough.

Thought after thought was spinning through her mind. Images of babies and the sound of screaming cries of a child caused a headache she knew no amount of paracetamol could fix. Not that she felt her legs were strong enough to carry her to the kitchen and back. Her head was whirling and she clamped her eyes closed not wanting to look at the small white stick any longer. She couldn't. She couldn't look at it, she couldn't think, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe.

So swept up in a world of panic Kensi missed the short chime of her phone that echoed through the quiet house and then the one that followed several minutes later. She missed the phone call that came almost ten minutes after and a good fifteen minutes later she didn't even hear a car pull up outside her house. It wasn't until her front door was opening that her eyes flicked open and she shot up off the couch her gun already swiped from her bag that lay on the floor beside the couch pointing at the hallway.

When G Callen rounded the corner a moment later he froze before throwing his arms up in surrender,

"Whoa…hi Kens"

"Why didn't you knock?" she asked glaring at him not even noticing that she hadn't yet lowered her arms,

"I did" he said quietly before taking several steps forward and enclosing her hand in his. He carefully took the weapon from her and flicked on the safety before placing it down on the table. As his warm skin brushed over her hand it seemed to snap her out of the daze she was caught in.

Kensi sucked in a deep breath before sitting back down,

"Sorry Callen" he dropped down beside her before patting her leg,

"It's okay Kens, it's going to be alright" she turned her head towards him as he spoke knowing that he wasn't simply talking about the fact that she had pointed a gun in his face,

"How?" was her simple question,

"You've got us Kens, no matter what, you're not alone in this" he promised, speaking for Deeks and Sam not to mention Hetty, Nate, Nell and Eric. Kensi let her shoulders relax as she leant her head against his sturdy shoulder after nodding tiredly,

"I know G, thankyou…I'm just…" she trailed off not knowing what to say,

"Scared?" Callen said quietly,

"Shocked" Kensi amended quickly and the senior agent had to smile slightly realising it would not be the day that Kensi Blye admitted that she was afraid. He turned his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes allowing a peaceful calm to wash over. She didn't care where it came from she was just thankful that the panic seemed to have disappeared at least for now. She could feel the warmth from Callen's body down her side as they sat with no space between them and she knew that it had a big something to do with him being there. Not that she would ever admit it. She was glad he was there though. She wasn't entirely sure what would have happened if he hadn't turned up, her thoughts caused her brow to crease in curiosity,

"What are you doing here?" she asked gently,

"You didn't answer your phone" he replied and she looked up at him frowning. Reaching forwards Kensi picked her phone up out of her bag. She nodded as she took in the two texts and one missed call from Callen along with a text from her partner who she quickly replied to, knowing that he would no doubt turn up as well if he didn't receive a reply.

"I'm fine G" she said and he nodded,

"And yet I think I'm going to stay for dinner" he said and she smiled,

"What are we having?" he asked as he nudged her with his shoulder. She shrugged and avoided his eyes which narrowed knowing that she probably would have had no dinner that night,

"I might steal your shower if that's alright and then how about we order in, Chinese?" he asked and she nodded only just realising he was in work out clothes.

"I'll order" she said and pulled the phone from Callen's hands,

"There are still clothes of yours in my drawer" he nodded before dropping another kiss on her head before he stood and pulled the blanket from the top of the couch throwing it over her,

"Thanks Mum, careful you're turning into Sam" she teased and he shot her a look that made her laugh,

"Callen thanks" she said when he turned back and he shook his head waving her off before turning up the hall. As she punched the number into the phone she heard the water begin to run and she smiled knowing that she was lucky to have such great friends, to be part of such a great team. Something else twinged in her chest as she thought of the man who was currently in her shower and she bit her lip. A moment later a voice snapped her out of her thoughts,

"Hello can I take your order" she jumped and then cursed herself wondering how she'd managed to space out in the two seconds since she'd raised the phone to her ear. Once she placed the order for the two of them she let the phone drop into her lap and sighed looking around. She could still hear the water running and played with her fingernails for a moment before her eyes landed on something that still sat not a metre away from her. Kensi's eyes widened before they narrowed and she threw the blankets off before grabbing the stick on the table and marching through to the kitchen. Flicking the lid of the bin open the junior agent dropped the test into the bin and she exhaled a deep breath as the lid snapped closed on it.

_You're not alone in this_

For some reason his words floated back into her mind as she felt the familiar pull of panic in her chest. She took a deep breath not allowing it to overwhelm her again. There was no way in hell she was going to allow Callen to find her in the midst of a panic attack or hyperventilating on the kitchen floor. But he was right, in a way; at least he was almost right. She wasn't alone. Kensi frowned, she was. Really. She shook her head, her thoughts confusing her. She shouldn't have to be though. She shouldn't have to be alone. She shouldn't have to do this by herself. It wasn't her fault. There had been two of them that had brought her to this point there should be two of them to work out where the next one was. Kensi's frown deepened as a surge of anger swelled within her now. She wasn't alone, she wasn't going to do this alone, that wasn't fair. Striding back towards the couch she reached over the back of it and fished around between the blankets until her hand closed around her mobile. A moment later she raised it to her ear,

"Hello" his voice answered and she felt her throat close up and her eyes widened as she momentarily forgot her reason for calling, her anger.

"Hello?" the voice said again and she swallowed the lump in her throat, straightening up and squaring her shoulders, before she took in a deep breath,

"Hi it's – " but he cut her words off before she could finish her sentence,

"Kensi yeah, hi how are you?" he asked happily and she sighed inaudibly,

_He didn't know what was about to hit him._

"Good thanks, hey listen I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to catch up sometime?" Kensi asked innocently. While she was angry and while she did want to share the news, share the burden, she wasn't about to do it over the phone. She wasn't about to give him every opportunity to hang up and run away. Not that she couldn't track him down. But she didn't really want to have to go that far and even more so she didn't really want to have to explain to the guys or to Hetty or anyone why she was running a search on her ex-boyfriend. Not that she could really call him that. Kensi ran a hand over her face as she frowned shaking her head at herself,

"Yeah absolutely!" he said happily and she sighed relieved that he hadn't said no. After working out a time she hung up the phone and stood still in one spot for a moment processing exactly what she'd just done.

"Kens?" thankfully his voice pulled her out of her thoughts as regret and doubt began to build up inside of her. Kensi spun around coming face to face with a shirtless Callen who was holding one of his shirts in his hand ready to put it on. She didn't bother telling him that she had worn it to bed multiple times since he had left it at her place the month before,

"Were you talking to someone" he asked and she rolled her eyes knowing full well that he had probably overheard most of her conversation,

"I'm meeting with Matt tomorrow" Callen looked up and studied her for several seconds before placing the glass down that he had just filled up at the sink and moved towards her until he stood before her,

"I'm going to come with you" he said quietly but she shook her head a frown creasing her brow,

"No Callen you don't need to do that, he's fine, it was –" but her words faded as he shook his head and she watched as stubbornness filled his eyes,

"I'm coming Kens" she opened her mouth to protest but he quickly turned around not giving her the opportunity to do so when the door bell rang. She listened to him accept and pay for the food knowing that he would push away the money she offered him for the food, only ending in her stuffing it into his pants pockets or bag when he wasn't looking.

When he returned to the lounge she had every intention of telling him that he wasn't coming the next day, she was a big girl and she could take care of herself, besides it was something that she definitely had to do alone, well wanted to do alone. It wouldn't help anything if she brought another guy along to meet the man who thought he was finally getting a second date out of Kensi Blye.

She had every intention of telling him all of that but instead as the scent of the chinese food hit her senses a wave of nausea crashed over her as her intestines were tied into a hundred knots and all she could do was lean forward not even having time to run towards the bathroom and vomit the contents of her very small lunch up on her own floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys, hope you like!<br>**

**Please review! Let me know what you think,**

**Should I continue?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oliver **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>"Seriously stay here" she said while she leant down poking her head in the window of the car,<p>

"Alright Kens fine I will, I'll stay here" she watched him for several moments attempting to determine whether he would actually stick to his word of if it was just a temporary placation.

"Just remember I'm right here if you need me" he reminded her gently and she let her head drop down closing her eyes as she felt the nervousness bubble within her,

"Kens" she shook her head,

"I'm good, I'm going to go" she said but the junior agent made no attempt to move,

"Right now" she said again and he smiled this time,

"Ok" she said and this time she stood up nodding her head as she turned and looked at the coffee shop,

"I'll be back G"

* * *

><p>She felt her stomach flip and not in good way when he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to his body. His strong cologne assaulted her senses and she quickly pulled back,<p>

"Kensi hey, you look great" she smiled,

"Thanks, listen I'm going to grab a coffee and I'll be back in a minute" she said turning to quickly escape the suffocating smell. Her mind didn't ask for permission before it reeled back to her date several weeks before,

_It had been a long case, a long day, a long week. But they had finally gotten them. Finally handed the people smuggling murderers over. She had denied the invitation Deeks had offered her to go out with guys who were planning on heading to get a few drinks. She had shook her head her mind only thinking of a long, hot bath and some wine. _

_She had bid goodnight to the team and fourty minutes later, her hair piled messily atop her head she stepped into a scolding hot bath and sighed. Picking up the loofer she began to scrub. She could still feel him, caressing her skin, pulling her against him, sinking his teeth into her neck as he kissed her, branding her. She could still taste him, his rough kisses. She took another large sip of red wine trying to replace the taste of cigarette smoke and garlic. She could still hear him, telling her that he had a surprise for her, that he loved her, that he was going to make her happy. She scrubbed her hip but while her skin reddened the finger marks couldn't be removed. After a while she gave up and collapsed against the bath. It usually worked. She could always walk in the door and shake off a hard day, she could step in the shower and wash it away. She could compartamentalise like the best of them. So she couldn't work out why it wasn't working. _

_But ten more minutes of complete silence was all she could take. Standing unsteadily she walked got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel knowing that she couldn't be here. Be home alone tonight. She needed company she needed something anything to get her mind off the horror that she had witnessed as the new play thing of the ring leader they had put behind bars only several hours before. _

_The guys had checked in with her, she had been debriefed, Nate had cornered her. Hetty had carefully watched her with an all knowing eye but she had denied the tea the operations manager had offered. Once she had said that she was going home they backed off allowing her to figure out what she needed. _

She raised the coffee to her lips inhaling the strong, comforting scent before letting the hot liquid slide down her lips.

"So how have you been, I called you but you didn't return any" the man in front of her said as she sat back down, opposite him in the small booth. She nodded but quickly evaded the question,

"I just wanted to talk to you this morning...about something" she nodded as if backing up her own words. He frowned,

"Have I done something" he asked and she shook her head swallowing the lump in her throat,

"No actu—" her words trailed off as she caught sight of three men entering the coffee shop. She didn't glare, roll her eyes or anything else but she bit her lip before looking back up at the man before her,

"um..I just wanted to ask…um, you know when we…I spent the night" she sighed knowing it shouldn't be that hard. She slumped back in the chair for a moment. She had planned what she was going to say the night before, in fact she had spent the night planning it. That had been, of course, after she had thrown up all over the floor and Callen had quickly removed the Chinese food from the house before moving her towards the couch to sit down. Refusing to allow her to get back up he had retrieved a glass of water which she had accepted before moving to bathroom as she felt the nausea wash over her again. Once she was finished she stood only to find Callen walking up the hall towards her and once they had returned to the lounge she cringed realising he had cleaned up but he didn't allow her to apologise simply directing her towards the couch.

She had never thought to ask him about the Chinese food not wanting to think about it again but fifteen minutes later he was accepting two pizza's from a delivery man and it was only when he warily flipped the lid open that she realised just how hungry she was.

Her phone chimed and she flinched not even realising she had spaced out for a moment she smiled quickly at Matt before picking up her phone,

_Coffee?_

She frowned at the message not allowing her eyes to flick up towards her partner,

_I'll buy you some sugar to replace the coffee alright? _

Was the next text message that came and she felt her stomach drop as she realised what he was telling her. Her wide eyes flicked up to the large coffee cup and her chest constricted. She hadn't even thought about not drinking coffee. She shook her head before her thoughts and guilt overwhelmed her,

"You okay?" Matt asked and she nodded biting the bullet,

"When I stayed over that other week did you…you know, use….protection" she asked her voice dropping several octaves causing him to lean in. The blush that spread over his cheeks caused her jaw to clench and she leaned backwards fire in her eyes,

"You didn't why the hell not?" she whispered furiously,

"You had it….right? You did actually have it didn't you?" Matt nodded,

"Yeah, I couldn't ….um it…"

"What" she snapped the last shred of her patience snapping. She had thought that it had just been an honest mistake. That it was one of those cases where despite everything it had happened. But it seemed that it wasn't the case,

"It broke" he said,

"And you didn't have another?" she asked her eyes still wide but he shook her head,

"I couldn't find-" he stopped talking as she leant back, away from him and ran a hand over her face.

"And you didn't think to mention that at all" she said before she stood up and walked away from the table. She couldn't be there, looking at him. How stupid was he. How stupid had she been? All she could see was red but the panic was beginning to ebb away at the anger and take over…. at least until she heard his voice again.

She hadn't noticed that the boys had followed her until she turned and realised her team mates were only several metres behind her,

"Wait Kensi?" Matt who was several metres behind them jogged to catch up but Sam, Callen and Deeks continued to walk until the stood closer to her,

"What?" she asked once he was standing in front of her and he cringed at the anger in her voice,

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry it was stupid" he said,

"Just…why are you asking?" he asked and all she wanted to do was to turn and get back in the car and go and shoot someone. When she shook her head, looking down he spoke once again not waiting for her answer,

"You don't have some weird disease or something do you?" his pathetic attempt to lighten the situation made her consider simply pulling her gun from her waistband and pulling the trigger now. Instead she turned not even noticing the outraged expression that contorted the teams' faces as well,

"Kensi" Matt yelled this time and when she turned on her heel he was less than half a metre away from her. She could feel his hot breath and the uncertainty in his eyes as if he knew what she was going to say,

"I'm pregnant" she whispered and she still didn't like the taste of the words on her tongue. It was silent for what felt like a decade the usual morning sounds were as if they were faded,

"Shit" was all he said but they didn't sit well with the junior agent,

"That's all you have to say, that's it?" she asked her voice raising now,

"You're ….what….oh my god…you're…pr..i'm really sorry" he stuttered unable to form a complete sentence, but on his quick apology she did see red, blinding bright angry red and she turned back to him after taking several steps away and he yelled as her fist met the side of his face. It wasn't long before she felt arms wrap around her middle and she was gently pulled away towards the car. She knew she was yelling and yet she couldn't make out the words that were streaming from her mouth or the one's he was yelling back to her.

He only made it three blocks before she had doubled over placing her head on her knees while the tears streamed down her face. Her shoulders shook violently and he placed a hand between her shoulder blades until he was able to stop, pulling alongside the curb.

"I can't do this G"

**Please review! : )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oliver**

**Chapter 7**

_She gripped her phone tighter in her hand in an attempt to stop it shaking,_

"_Hi yes I'd like to make an appointment for this morning please"_

Looking back at the week she'd finally, yet only just made it through, she couldn't really make out days. It was all clouded with strange sleeping hours and confused thoughts. And yet it had all ended with her in the small white room. She ran her hand down her arm feeling the raised skin. Goosebumps. A shiver ran up her spine but she wasn't quite convinced it or the goosebumps were caused by the coldness of the room.

_This is the right thing to do._

_This is responsible and for the best. It's not appropriate now; I can't, not now not yet. This is the right choice. _

She tried to focus on the posters that wallpapered the four walls that almost felt as if they were closing in around her. When her eyes took in the pictures, images of rounded stomachs and baby faces she snapped her eyes closed again, swallowing the sharp lump that had settled itself in her throat.

_It's the right decision._

The nurse had left her over fifteen minutes ago in the cold room. She'd been nice enough, gently explaining what was going to happen, soothing her nerves, hell she'd even offered her an out. Kensi had simply slipped on her mask and did what she had always done best. Pretended. It was after all a large part of how she made a living. She'd constructed up a woman who was ready, who was 100% in acceptance and understanding of what she was about to do and was 110% sure of her actions. She'd accepted the gown and the woman had closed the door with a nod and a smile.

With shaking hands Kensi had stripped herself of her clothes and fastened the inadequate, uncomfortable, itchy, pinstriped gown around her body. It sat awkwardly and probably showed off half her behind but she realised that she'd probably parted with her dignity long before she'd walked in the door almost an hour and a half ago. Just to give her fumbling fingers something to do she'd folded up her clothes and they now sat on the chair while her shoes neatly sat beneath. She'd then climbed up onto the chair that looked more like something out of a horror movie, or was that just her mind?

Then she'd begun to feel sick. Ill; like she could indeed vomit. She blamed morning sickness and played with the frayed edges of the chair, picked her fingernails till they bled and then counted exactly how many small squares were on the ceiling.

_She was doing the right thing. _

She'd arrived back at OPS earlier that week after Callen had driven her away from the coffee shop. It seemed almost months ago now, not days since she'd met _Matt._ She'd regretted it, should have known that he wouldn't have wanted anything to do with her.

She'd been pulled into Nates office almost on arrival back at OPS. She'd internally smirked as she'd spotted the doughnuts on the table between the couches, as if they'd sooth her, make her more compliant maybe; a peace offering. At least Callen hadn't had to tell her he was benching her that way, it was assuredly unspoken and yet she knew that he'd never let her out with her being so out of it. It wasn't an awkward conversation, well it was, but Nate being the professional that he was took it all in his stride. She was unsure if he'd been trained for this and she'd studied him as he finished typing whatever it was he'd been doing before she'd been rounded up into his office.

"Kens do you want children?"

"I….I think so?" her answer was a question and she'd looked at Nate as if he could answer it for him,

"Not now though, you know I ….one day" she had stumbled through her responses and tried to avoid the emotions that had been building up. She had spent most of the day holed up in his office curled up on the couch as he talked her through the mess that she'd found herself knee high in. He had however surprised her when he stood and grabbed his keys from his desk drawer before extending his arm towards her. She'd frowned, an eyebrow raised in curiosity but he simply shook his head before wriggling his fingers and she snorted before grabbing his hand and letting him pull her upwards.

She'd hesitated when he'd headed for the door but he had assured her that the team was out at a crime scene and she smiled when he promised her they'd sneak out the back way. He'd glared at her when she told him that he couldn't sneak for his life.

Sure enough Nate managed to get her out the building without encountering many people at all. She'd settled into the passenger seat with a touch of nervousness, she'd never liked surprises, but the man staunchly refused to clue her in. It was only when they'd been driving for ten minutes that she worked out for herself and groaned audibly as her fingernails dug into her palm,

"Nate" she groaned. He'd simply offered her a gentle smile without so much as slowing down.

"I can't do this today Nate" she protested once again,

"Yes you can" his voice was so sure, and so positive that she'd almost believed him. That was until he'd turned the car off once finding a park and she was staring at the large building she hated. She'd always hated. They knew it, all of them. They'd found out the seventh month after Kensi had arrived at OPS (Deeks and Nell excepted of course) when Callen had caught Kensi out after a large bust that had turned into a full on gun fight. The lead agent had asked the junior to carry something heavy out the back with a curious frown that made Sam and Renko eye him with wariness. Callen had handed it to her and watched her struggle for a moment before taking it off her and ordering her to lift her shirt up. She'd sent him a fierce glare and yet had found herself in the back of their car beside Renko ten minutes later after the boys had inspected the grazed gunshot wound across her abdomen. The hospital hadn't changed much over the years and her hatred for the place had only grown.

Nate had opened her door and fixed her with a look that had her grumblingly climbing out the car. They'd walked in silence towards the entrance side by side and she knew he was staying close in case she tried to make a run for it.

She could remember the psychologist gently laying a hand on her knee in the waiting room that had been bouncing for at least twenty minutes while they waited. He'd let his thumb caress the jean covered skin for a moment, calming her down slightly, before he returned to the paper work he was filling in for Kensi.

Uncomfortable. Awkward. Embarrassing. Humiliating. Mortifying. She wasn't sure if there was a word to describe how the spontaneous appointment had indeed gone. She had to give the psychologist props though for springing it on her, otherwise she wasn't entirely convinced they would have gotten her there in the first place. That and the fact that he remained by her side throughout the exam, never once leaving or stepping away and even more so for ignoring the grip she had on his hand.

When the woman congratulated them Kensi didn't hear Nates' response to the sonographer instead she was staring at the grey mass on the screen and at the tiny dot the woman had pointed to with one gloved hand.

The psychologist had pulled her from the chair not long after, blocking her view of the screen, and she'd stumbled into the room on the side to get changed back into her clothes. It was only when she was seated uncomfortably back in Nates car that she'd spied the envelope in his hand but quickly averted her gaze away knowing what was inside.

"What do you think Hetty would think of this team bonding" she asked the psychologist wryly and he only smiled,

"You're welcome"

* * *

><p>The next few days had been a blur of hours. She'd gone back to work, she was Ken- she was still Special Agent Kensi Blye after all. The team had worked long hours, she'd worked even longer. They'd all crashed at Deeks' house one night, it being the closest to the crime scene they'd ended up at, the scene that led them nowhere.<p>

The boys had expertly avoided the usual beer that would have normally been brought back to whose ever place they were at.

They hadn't however let her watch America's next top model.

* * *

><p>It was two days after her appointment that Nell found her in the bathrooms, holding her hair away from her face. She was unsure if morning sickness could hit this early or if she'd eaten something funny, or if she was just very uneasy with everything that was happening around her.<p>

"Hey Kens—oh" the analysts' smile quickly slipped from her face only for her to turn around and leave the room. Momentarily startled by the strange behaviour from the younger woman Kensi frowned but was distracted only a moment later as her stomach flipped violently.

After washing her mouth out thoroughly and flapping her hands before her in an attempt to return her cheeks to their normal hue, she left the bathroom only to be confronted with the same analyst who had one hand raised as if reaching for the door. Nell offered her a small smile before producing a cup in front of Kensi's face, to which the agent raised an eyebrow and blanched at the sight. The very last thing she had any desire to do was _eat_. Which was unfortunate as Deeks' had just arrived back with a large carton of donuts.

But the not disheartened Nell passed the drink to Kensi explaining something about her pregnant aunt and morning sickness and strawberry smoothies in a flourish of words. She wasn't at all sure where Nell had produced the fruity, pink drink from (Callen had said she'd slightly resembled Hetty at some stage) but all that mattered was that she continued to provide the junior agent over the following days.

* * *

><p>The door opened and she turned her head only to see the friendly nurse make her return, pulling Kensi from her thoughts. The woman, she knew to be Nadia offered her a small smile before handing a clipboard to Kensi who took it and sat it on her lap.<p>

"Just fill that one in for me and we can get started, Dr Rice will be in shortly" the junior agent felt herself nod and return Nadia's smile before the woman slipped back out of the room quietly.

Silence surrounded Kensi as she ticked and crossed the boxes,

_Last known menstrual period_

_Previous pregnancy_

_History of STI's _

_Last Pelvic Examination _

The only sound was the scratching of the ball point pen against the board and it wasn't until the very bottom of the sheet that Kensi paused.

She poised the pen to loop up the familiar first letter of her signature,

Sure it was easy enough to tick small boxes and cross of dates but printing her name, scripting her consent.

_This is the right thing to do. _

_Get a handle on yourself, you've had enough time to think._

She narrowed her eyes and gripped the pen tighter feeling

With only silence and the four walls around her to offer up their advice

**Hi guys,**

**I know it's been ages since this one was updated but I hope you like it!**

**If you've got a second I'd very much appreciated if you could send a quick review through, I'm wasn't so sure of this chapter there was so much I wanted to change. But I hope you liked it : ) **

**Nina**


End file.
